


Dangerous Dreams

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah realises how dangerous her daydreams can be to life as she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wrabbit's prompt at fic promptly:Labyrinth, Sarah/Jareth, dangerous daydreams

She could feel his caress lingering on her skin, the feel of his fingers warm against the base of her spine, her neck practically tingling from the kisses he had left there. This was not good, she shouldn’t be feeling this, it had been years since she had last seen the Goblin King, she shouldn’t be feeling him in any way.

Sarah knew it was the result of the dreams though, it couldn’t be anything else. She should have noticed the signs when she began daydreaming more than normal, especially when they involved Jareth. He had starred in her dreams for years, but she should have remembered to be more wary about him.

The goblin king had offered her dreams to her once before when she was younger, now Sarah was sure that he was trying to make her current dreams come true. She didn’t know if the dreams were her own and Jareth was using them to his advantage leaving lingering caresses to tease her, or if they were of his doing, tempting her to call out to him, and invite him back into her life. Either way, she knew that it was dangerous, but she would call him.


End file.
